Czy zdołasz mnie uratować?
by Seiko-sann
Summary: Kise pogrąża się w swoim własnym smutku. Zamknięty wraz z nieznajomym w mieszkaniu bez prądu, a na dworze szalejącą burzą. Czy Kasamatsu uda się uratować Kise? Czy to może Ryota sam siebie uratuje? / Chyba popsułam Kisie ; ; Przepraszam, że żyję..


Chyba popsułam Kise ;_; Mam nadzieje, że mi to wybaczycie.. No i nie wiem jak tam z Kasamatsu xD Zaczęłam to pisać kiedy miałam smutny dzień.. Ale stwierdziłam, że nie będę tego przetrzymywać w szufladzie więc zaczęłam pisać to dalej xD Nawet nie wiedziałam kiedy się tak rozpisałam xD No.. ale tylu słów w jednej części to jeszcze nigdy nie napisałam xD

* * *

_Zgrzyt. Stuk. Puk. Kap. Kap. Kap. Tak. Dobrze słyszysz. To jest moje serce. W zasadzie to już jego fragment. Rozpada się i rozrywa na kawałki. Dając mi niewyobrażalny ból i pochłaniając w odmęty osamotnienia. Zryw. Stuk. Puk. Kap. Kap. Kap. A to był kolejny kawałek tego co niegdyś było moją duszą. Tą która ciebie kochała. Wielbiła. Szanowała. Obiecałeś, że powrócisz. Tyle różnych rzeczy obiecywałeś. Zawsze dotrzymywałeś słowa. Zawsze, lecz nie tym razem. Nie wróciłeś. Porzuciłeś. Zostawiłeś bez słowa pożegnania. Zawiodłeś mnie. W tamtym momencie odpadł pierwszy kawałek mojego serca. Wiesz.. Rozpada się na drobne kawałki. Tak drobne, że mogą się pogubić. Nie możliwe do sklejenia. Zryw. Stuk. Puk. Kap. Kap. Kap. Tak. To twoja wina. To przez ciebie cierpię. Przez ciebie.. Lecz przez ten cały czas cię kochałem. Nie ważne co robiłeś. Nie ważne gdzie byłeś. Kochałem cię bez interesownie. Teraz i zawsze. Zryw. Stuk. Puk. Kap. Kap. Kap. Lecz nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć jednego. Tego jak bardzo cię kocham. Kap. Kap. Tak. Tym razem to moje łzy. Rozlewane tak rozpaczliwie. Przepełnione samotnością i bólem. Pytasz czy można to naprawić? Wątpię. Jestem popsuty. Ty mnie popsułeś. Ty porzuciłeś. Zostawiłeś. Rozbiłeś moje serce. Moją duszę. Pozostawiłeś w samotności. W bólu. Hymm? Nie wiem. Naprawdę. Wątpię w cuda. Wątpię aby ktoś mnie naprawił. Jestem mocno uszkodzony. Cudów nie ma. Gdy by były to byś do mnie wrócił. Lecz nie wróciłeś. Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. Nigdy. Ani tego jak mnie zraniłeś. Zabierając ze sobą moją duszę i fragment serca. Mojego serca. Obecnie jestem imitacją człowieka. Pustym ciałem. Niczym te ludzkie zombi. Lalki z porcelany. Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. Nie rozumiem. Skrzywdziłeś mnie tak bardzo, a ja wciąż cię kocham i nie mogę zapomnieć. Odejdź ode mnie. Odejdź i nie wracaj. Nie potrzebuję cię już. Nie potrzebuję. Byłeś dla mnie niczym tlen. Powietrze potrzebne do funkcjonowania. Do życia. To też mi odebrałeś. Ale jednak żyję. Jestem może trochę bladszy. Trochę bardziej cichy i mniej uśmiechający. Tak zabrałeś mi nawet uśmiech. Radość z życia. To potworne nie móc się cieszyć z rzeczy które niegdyś wywoływały u mnie radość. Uśmiech który tak kochałeś. Który odwdzięczałeś swoim uśmiechem. Słodkimi słówkami. Tak czułymi i ciepłymi. Ale to wszystko było kłamstwem. Okłamałeś mnie. Wyszedłeś i nie wróciłeś. Tak długo czekałem. Długo. Kap. Kap. Kap. Kap. A teraz żegnaj. Odejdź z mojego życia. A przy najmniej spróbuj. Spróbuj mnie uwolnić od siebie. Od tych kajdan życia i śmierci łączących nas ze sobą na zawsze. Rozerwij je. Zniszcz. Zrób to dla mnie. To jest moja jedyna prośba. Jedyna. Kap. Kap. A teraz żegnaj._

Pozostawiając kwiaty przy nagrobku swojego zmarłego chłopaka odszedł w niewiadomą mu stronę, przechodząc mokrymi ulicami tak bardzo żyjącego miasta. Zalanego rozpaczliwym strumieniem deszczu. Maskującym łzy i smutek. Nie wiedział co ze sobą począć. Po prostu szedł. Szedł i zastanawiał się czy wrócić do miejsca które niegdyś nazywał domem. Życie nie miało już dla niego najmniejszego sensu. Lecz praca i przyjaciele nie pozwalały mu odejść z tego świata. Wiedział i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak wielką pustkę pozostawił by po sobie na tym świecie. Po policzkach spływały pojedyncze łzy. Łzy tak dobrze mu znane. W sumie cieszył się z tego pochmurnego deszczowego dnia. Inni uciekali i chowali się przed deszczem, a on po prostu szedł i mokną. Koło niego przebiegła jakaś młoda kobieta z dzieckiem na rękach, zapewne szukając jakiegoś schronienia przed nadchodzącą burzą. Wiatr wzmagał się coraz bardziej, a krople deszczu robiły się coraz większe i zaczynały padać z coraz to bardziej zawrotną prędkością. Deszcze płaczącego nieba już w tym momencie spadały na ziemie z takim tempem, że przy ziemi wytwarzała się biała mgiełka. Wszyscy dokoła co jeszcze nie pouciekali zaczęli to robić gdy przez sam środek nieba rozbłysła się wielka błyskawica i głośny grzmot. Dzisiaj niebo pokazywało swoją przerażającą siłę. Jeden błysk. Drugi błysk i grzmot. Dźwięk tak głośny, że wręcz ogłuszał swoją potęgą. Coś mu podpowiadało aby poszedł za czynami innych i także uciekał w bezpieczne miejsce. Lecz nie mógł. Nawet nie chciał. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. W pewnym momencie coś na niego wpadło, a raczej ktoś. Spojrzał na niższego od siebie mężczyznę pustym wzrokiem. Pozbawionym jakich kolwiek uczuć. Mokry i lekko zdezorientowany tym, że na kogoś wpadł chłopak wlepił w niego wkurzone spojrzenie. Nie do końca wyrażało ono złość. Kryło w sobie jeszcze coś co tknęło serce wyższego chłopaka.

\- Idioto! Zwariowałeś?! Zamiast tak sobie stać powinieneś uciekać! - próbował przekrzyczeć szumiący deszcz i grzmiące niebo.

\- Nie chcę.. - wypowiedział beznamiętnie i cicho.

\- Ehh.. Idziesz ze mną! Przeczekasz burze u mnie! - nieznajomy chwycił go za przedramię i pociągną w biegu.

Po prostu biegł. Biegł za nieznanym mu człowiekiem. Trzymany za rękaw już i tak mokrej kurtki. Dobiegli. Dobiegli do jakiegoś wieżowca i wpadli do środka. Dopadli windy i pojechali na 4 piętro. Blondyn tylko stał z opuszczoną głową, gdy ciemnowłosy chłopak dyszał po biegu. Dalej go trzymał za przedramię. Trzymał i nie puszczał. Zapewne obawiał się, że ucieknie na tą szalejącą na zewnątrz burze. Winda zatrzymała się, a młody mężczyzna pociągną go do jednego z kilku mieszkań znajdujących się na tym piętrze.

\- Jak masz na imię? - spytał gdy już stali w niewielkim korytarzu mieszkania.

\- Kise Ryota. - odpowiedział cicho blondyn. Stał. Nawet nie ściągną przesiąkniętej deszczem kurtki. Nie wiedział czy chce korzystać z czyjej kolwiek pomocy.

\- Dlaczego stałeś na tym deszczu zamiast uciekać jak inni? Życie ci niemiłe, czy co?! Ogłoszono stan wysokiego zagrożenia!

\- .. Nie wiem.. Po prostu.. po prostu nie mogłem biec.. nie mogłem.. - powiedział tak cicho, że gospodarz ledwo co go usłyszał.

\- Ehh.. Przeczekasz burze u mnie. Ma trwać ponoć kilka dni, ale zapowiadali, że jutro powinna osłabnąć. - spojrzał na blondyna. - Jestem Yukio Kasamatsu. - podał mu rękę.

Przypatrywał się wyciągniętej dłoni w otępieniu. Nie wiedział czy ma ją uścisnąć swoją. Podniósł wzrok napotykając niebieskie oczy. Znowu poczuł to dziwne uczucie, które mu towarzyszyło jeszcze chwile wcześniej na ulicy. Niepewnie uścisną dłoń. Na ustach niższego chłopaka zagościł uśmiech. Znowu poczuł się dziwnie. Nawet nie wiedział, że i na jego ustach wypłyną delikatny uśmiech.

\- Co tak stoisz jak ten słup? Wchodź do środka zaraz dam ci ręcznik. - powiedział i znikną zaraz w jakimś pomieszczeniu.

Ściągną kurtkę i buty. Wszedł wolnym krokiem do salonu. Pomieszczenie te było niewielkie, ale większe od kuchni która znajdowała się obok i była widziana przez wielkie okno w ścianie. Pod jedną z nich stał niewielki telewizor, a na przeciwko niego kanapa. Pokój był urządzony skromnie i ładnie. Panował tu porządek co świadczyło o tym, iż sam właściciel był ułożony. Nagle chłopak poczuł coś ciepłego i miękkiego na swojej głowie, a zaraz po tym ciemnowłosego chłopaka siadającego na kanapie. Wycierał sobie mokre włosy. Tak samo uczynił i blondyn.

\- Dziękuję.. - powiedział już głośniej niż wcześniej. Odzyskiwał pewność siebie.

\- Nie ma za co. - wstał i na niego spojrzał. - Chcesz coś do picia?

\- Po proszę wody. - przewiesił sobie ręcznik za szyją.

\- Tylko? - powiedział podejrzliwie.

\- Tak. Tylko wodę.

\- Dobrze. - poszedł do kuchni. - Skoro masz tu być, aż te anomalie pogodowe się nie skończą to czuj się jak u siebie. - podał mu szklankę.

\- Dziękuję.. No i przepraszam za kłopot.

\- Tu nie ma za co przepraszać. Zresztą wtedy na ulicy wyglądałeś marnie.

\- .. - zwiesił głowę tak, że oczy przysłaniały mu złote kosmyki włosów. Usiadł. Chłopak dołączył do niego siadając obok na kanapie.

\- Nieszczęśliwa miłość co? - powiedział opierając łokcie na kolanach.

\- Nie do końca.. - poczuł na sobie spojrzenie. - ..

\- Ehh.. Rozumiem, że nie chcesz powiedzieć o co chodzi. To może.. Pogadajmy sobie. Tak wiesz. Jak dwóch facetów.

\- .. Dobrze. - powiedział cicho.

Po dobrych kilku godzinach oboje śmiali się i żywo rozmawiali. Rozmawiało im się dobrze. Do momentu, aż nie został poruszony temat śmierci. Chłopak nagle zesztywniał i zacisną mocno pięści na swoich kolanach.

\- Kise. Co się stało? - odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Ej.. Jeśli coś cię trapi to powiedz. Zawsze lepiej jest się wygadać komuś nieznajomemu. Zresztą i tak się pewnie już więcej nie spotkamy.

\- .. - Blondyn zwiesił głowę.

\- No dobra. - westchną głośno. - Nie będę cię przymuszał do czegoś czego nie chcesz.

\- Powiem. - powiedział zdecydowanie lecz cicho. - Powiem ci co się dzieje i dlaczego się tak dziwnie dzisiaj zachowywałem.

\- Dobrze. Mów. - usiadł wygodnie przypuszczając, że zapowiada się długa opowieść.

\- Kilka tygodni temu zginęła ważna dla mnie osoba. Pokłóciliśmy się. Nie pamiętam już nawet o co, to jest teraz już nawet nieistotne. Wyszedł wkurzony mówiąc, że idzie się tylko przejść, bo go wkurzam. Nie powinienem był mu pozwolić. Kilka ulic od naszego domu potrącił go samochód. - z jego oczu wypływały łzy. - Zginą na miejscu. Gdybym wtedy wiedział, że tak to się skończy nigdy bym go nie puścił nawet na ten cholerny spacer! - trząsł się cały w euforii i płaczu. - Byliśmy ze sobą kilka lat i naprawdę go kochałem, a on mnie. Mimo tego swojego chorego zainteresowania, to nigdy nawet nie próbował mnie zdradzić. Może i był draniem i skończonym dupkiem, może i czasami przeginał, ale mimo tego.. - nie dokończył zdania. - Dziś byłem na jego grobie, chodzę tam zbyt często pogrążony w bólu i cierpieniu. Przyjaciele polecili mi chodzić na terapię, co też uczyniłem. Terapeuta niestety nic mi nie pomógł. Jak sam to stwierdził nie był w stanie. Dlatego dziś byłem na jego grobie ostatni raz. - miał podkulone nogi pod brodę, obejmując je ściśle ramionami. Płakał, a ciemno włosy chłopak słuchał go uważnie z poważną miną. - Stąd to moje dziwne zachowanie. Nie powiem jakie siedzą we mnie emocje, no może nie do końca. Powiedziałem mu dziś na pożegnanie wiele rzeczy. Nie wiem czy mam żałować wypowiedzianych przeze mnie słów czy nie. Ostatniego czasu myślałem nawet o samobójstwie, ale mi przeszło. Pff.. przyjaciel mnie przekonał do tego abym nic sobie nie zrobił.. - Przez łzy nie był już w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć. Yukio patrzył przez niego w zamyśleniu, po chwili podając mu pudełko chusteczek.

\- Rozumiem, że teraz mocno cierpisz, po jego stracie. Moje kondolencje. No i dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałeś. - blondyn przyjął opakowanie i zaczął doprowadzać się do normalnego stanu i powoli uspokajać.

\- A ty? Miałeś kogoś? Kogoś kto cię zranił? - powiedział smutnym i rozedrganym głosem.

\- Hai. Ale nie byłem dla niej zbyt dobry. Dałem się wykorzystać i porzucić jak jakiegoś śmiecia. - mówił z lekkim uśmiechem. - Lecz to było dawno temu.. - roześmiał się zakłopotany. - Teraz prowadzę samotne życie. Mam dobrze płatną pracę z której jestem zadowolony i przyjaciół na których mogę zawsze liczyć. Ty też zapewne jakichś masz..

\- Jest taki jeden mały błękitno włosy stwór. - na jego ustach zagościł delikatny uśmiech. - To właśnie on mnie przekonywał do tego abym sobie nic nie zrobił..

\- To chyba dobrze prawda?

\- Hai. - w tym momencie rozległ się przerażająco głośny grzmot i zgasło światło. Wystraszony Kise zwinął się w kulkę i zaczął zgrzytać zębami w przerażeniu.

\- Ej. Uspokój się. - powiedział uspokajająco Yukio. - Zaraza poszukam jakichś świeczek.

Cdn.


End file.
